Blog użytkownika:NightFireDragon/Gehenna wielu światów
Witam na mojim kolejnym blogu... pisze go dla siebie. Ale jak ktośprzeczyta i skomentuje będzie mi miło :) Nexty głównie w Soboty,niedziela a w tydzień to nie wiem. Gehenna znaczy masakra. Bloga dedykuje Kapi bo powiedziała tytuł.Komentujcie PLZZ. A i tu będzie takie coś bohaterowie (ChatWiki+Smoki+InneFilmy=CHAOS I DEMOLKA) Jak coś opowiadanie będzie gadne przez Jacka Night'a. (zamiast Ja będe pisał Jack) Bohaterowie NightFireDragon-Jack Night (Jack Sparrow)(Z Piraci z Karaibów) Καρδιά του Δράκου-Zmora Hoffensonów ( Z JWS) Ptaszyna- Feniks (z Harry'ego Pottera) Rory1345-Starscream(transformers) XAngel4X - Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Zak52-Zac (League Of Legends)(Dokładniej:Zielona galaretka zamieniająca się w co tylko chce. Dyfcia001-Dyfcia (JWS) (Dokładniej: Nocna Furia zamieniająca się w Człowieka) HeimerPLa123-Czarno Brody (Piraci z Karaibów) WodnaFuria-Wodna (Elizabet) (Piraci z karaibów) Guy Fakes- Guy (zamachowiec) (z Reallu), (V jak Verdeta) Kocham Smoczki-Chmuroskok który gada 0.0 pola1301-Vampirzyca KonradK2-Predator (Predator) SmileGirl-Czarownica (czarownica) Miron1337-łucznik (reall) Szczerbek26-Łukasz (on prawdziwy) Czajka-Tajemnicza Strarzniczka wszystkich smoków która wie o nich wszystko i potrafi się zmieniać w prawie każdego z nich. Weronika.ciaskowska-Kantiss (Igrzyska śmierci) 1234567890ja -Spirt (Mustang z Dzikiej doliny) Zakker68-Św.Mikołaj Kataniss545-Elza (Kraina Lodu) Nocna łowczyni 15-Clary,Nocna Łowczyni (Dary Anioła) Prolog. Była ciepła noc. Jack Night był w swojej kajucie na statku. Wziołem notatnik. Przeglądałem ostatnie strony... nie było nic no jedzenia... żadnego rumu... NIC od 2 dni... płynęliśmy i płynęliśmy. nagle usłyszałem głos mojego Officera 1. Officer1- Kapitanie! Jack- CO? Officer1- Ktoś tu płynie. Jack- Powiec u ,żeby sobie poszedł. BOOOM Officer1- Strzelają. Jack- Czym? Officer- Bronią palną. Jack- Dobra! attakuj ich- Wyszłem na zewnątrz. Krzyki-AAAAA Jack- Dobra Czkawka! Bierz armaty i celuj w ich armaty! Czkawka(Officer1)- TAK! Jack- Witam... Jak się nazywa kapitan? KtośTam-WIelkiKról i Władca wszystkiego...- Dostał z kuli Armatniej. Jack- -.- Czkawka- CO? Kazałeś strzelać! CzarnaBródka- CzarnoBrody! Jack- O Czarna Bródka w rzeczy samej. CzarnoBrody- CZARNOBRODY! Jack- ok Bródka. CzarnoBrody- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Jak już nazywaj mnie Heimer Wielki i potężny... BOOM Jack- ok.. Wystarczy Heimer. Heimer- A ty? Jack- Jack Night, MOżna Jack Sparrow. Heimer- Jak byś niewiedział jesteś na mojim terytorium. Jack- o właśnie niwiedziałem. Heimer- To wież Czkawka- Zestrzelić go?- Ciszej. Jack- nie... BOOOM Zac- YOUUUU HUUUU- Lecąc. Jack- Wystrzeliłeś go z Aramty?!?! Czkawka- Myślałem ,że tam jest kula! Zac-BU HAHHA- Zamienia się w balon. Jack- Wracaj. wszyscy zaczeli się patrzeć na Zac'a. Jack- Wracaj! Heimer- OOoo... mamy tu kogoś... to ja też odpowiem .- wyją miecz. Stuknoł nim kilka razy w podłoge. Jack- ? Nagle przed nami zaczął wychodzić jakiś potwór 11 metrowy, Niebiesko,Szaro Czerowy... TRANSFORMERS... Jack- Transformers? Zac- WOW- zrobiłz siebie armate i wpadł na statek Haimer- TO MAŻ! HAHAHHA. Jack- Zac! biegiem do Dyfci! Zac- A ty? Jack- JUŻ! Zac pobiegł po dyfcie. Jack- Heejka Transformeże. Transformers- Wi-tam Jack- Jak się nazywasz? ja Jack Night. Transformers- Rory1344. Mów Mi Ro-Ry. Jack- Ok Rory. Transformers- zaraz cię wgniote w ziemie. Jack- Ale dookoła jest Woda -.- Heimer- hahhaahha Transformers- Daa-aak Do-kła-dniej. Zac Przyszedł. Zac- Dyfcia już jest. Dyfcia- Transformers- Wielkość 11m. waga 5T siła- 1T, Atak-Kule plazmy- moc ... rozwalają ,żecz w sekunde... Jack- Zac umiał byś rozwalić kabelki? Zac- Tak! Zmienił się w Armate w Wleciał do aramty Rory. * Perspektywa Zac'a Zac- tu silnik, tu gaz... o Transformer na Prąd... ciekawe gdzie ma ładowarke... O JEST Kabelki :) - Przełożył kilka kabelków Rory- ZZZZZZZZZZ... DEAKTYWACJA DEAKTYWACJA. Jack- ZAC UCIEKAJ!!!!!! Zmieniłem się wKule armatnią i wyleciałem przez jego armate Zac- AAAAAAAAAAAAA * Perspektywa Jack'a. Jack- Good Joob.-zobaczyłem Heimera... gapił się jak na idiote. Nagle za niego wyszła jakaś osoba... dziewczyna... Pięknota ludska.... Heimer- PO COŚ WYSZŁA?! Dziewczyna- nic słysze tylko wybuchy i tyle.. a co? Jack- A to to kto? Heimer- Wodna. BOOOOOM Rory1344 wybuchł. Mdleje. Roździał 1Wyspa części 1 Budzę się... czuje rum.... Jack- Okk.. ktoś tu jest? Zac- Ja. Dyfcia- Ja też.... Chyba Feniks- Jaja też. Jack- Na twardo też. Feniks- nie nie. ROry1344- J-a teee.-Bom Czkawka- jaa.. Jack-ok...-skoczył na Feniks i go złapał. Jack- Mamy Kolacje! Czkawka- Ale teraz to śniadanie. Zac- A gdzie rum? Dyfcia- Głodujemy. Feniks- Mówcie mi ltaszna Dyfcia- Itaszna? Itasza- Ptaszna! Jack-A śniadanie? Ptaszna- Tam ten domek na drzewie! Tam jest lodówka. Jack- A zkąt to wież? Ptaszna- Bo byłam jego zwierzątkiem. Zac- A jak się nazywa? Ptaszna-Guy Faweks. Dyfcia- A czym się żywił? Ptaszna- ludobujstwem. Jack- OK idziemy! Ptaszna- Chcesz zginąć? Jack- jak jest jakaś szansa na śniadanie to tak. Zac- MOge pujść ale nieobiecuje ,że nie uciekne! Jack już poszedł. Czkawka- To idze z nim? Nagle z nieba zleciało 10 Nocnych Furi i zmieniło się w człowieka. A na samym środku większa Nocna Furia z kapeluszem. NocnaZKapeluszem-STOP!- staneła przed Jackem Jack- Czemu? NocnaZKapeluszem-Nie można ty przebywać! Żyje tu ludobujca! Jack- Walić to! chcem zjeść coś! NocnaFuria- Kapitanie! Jest team!- Wyją Sniperke Wszystkie fure wyjeły sniperke. Guy był w masce... Tak jak tu wygląda -> Guy- Witam. NocnaZKapeluszem- Wita Wita...czemu nie wysadziłeś planetarium w tym roku? Guy- Sprawy finansowe. Zac- A morze sobie pujdziemy?-Szeptem do Jack'a Jack- Spoko...- Cofną się do tyłu. NocnyZKapeluszem- No... pora to zakończyć... Wszystkie nocne furie zeczeyło strzał w Guy'a. Wszystkie kule trafiły w guy'a NocnyZKapeluszem- Wystarczy... Guy podniusł głowę... Wyją sztylety i rzucił w 2 Fure obok NocnegoZKapeluszem.. Zabiły ich na miejscu. NocnyZKapeluszem- ZABIĆ GO!!! Guy podskoczył i wyrzucił 8 sztyletów... wszystkie trafiły. Jack- Uciekamy.-szeptem Jack,Czkawka,Zac,Ptaszna i Dyfcia uciekli. NocnyZKapeluszem-JAK TO?- Wyją pistolet i strzelił, aż się kulki skączyły. Guy- Dobranoc- Zaczoł go dusić aż udusił. Guy- Ktoś jeszcze? Cisza... Jack- Dobra Ptaszna... Gdzie coś do jedzenia.. Rum.. Jest tu gdzieś rum... Ptaszna- Tak... Gdzieś tu. pod jednym z drzew. Jack i inni popatrzyli się na las... Ptaszna- Pod drzewam kokosowym. Jack i inni popatrzyli sięna las... kokosowy... Roździał 2 Wyspa część 2 Jack- rly? Ptaszna- To tamto drzewo! Zac- Zjem nawet kore taki jestem głodny. Jack- To żryj mi to nie przeszkadza. Czkawka- Łopata. Jack- no łopata... Dyfcia- NIe mamy łopaty. Jack- A co? Ja mam mieć łopate? Czkawka- Rękami! Jack- Dobra- Zaczoł kopać rękami. 5 min puźniej. wykopał 5 km w dół. Jack- NIC TU NIE MA! Predator- Bo nie tu! Drzewo obok. 1cm pod ziemią. Czkawka- Chwila!-podzeszedł pod to rzewo i rękami odgarną. Czkawka- TAK! Jack- Ktoś coś mówił?- zaczą próbować sięwydostać. Ptaszna zaczekaj!!!!!-Poleciała złapała Jack'a i wyleciała na powieszchnie. Jack- Ciemności 0.o Predaktor- Witam. Co robicie na mej wyspie? Jack- Twojej? Predaktor- NIe. Predaktor- Jesteście głodni? Czkawka-Nie- Z pełną buzią. Predektor- O widze ,że poczęstowałeś się zgniłą kanapką z skóry węża. Czkawka- WHAT? Predaktor- Lekarstwem jest mocz węża. prosze-podał mu fiolke. Czkawka szybko wypił. Dyfcia- A gdzie jest coś do jedzenia. Predaktor- Tu jest COŚ do jedzenia. Jack- A normalne panie PreDoktorze. Predaktor- o właśnie nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem KonradK ale mówcie mi Konrad. Jack- A my to Jack,Dyfcia,Ptaszna,Czkawka,Zac. Konrad-Jedzenie Good Jest w tamtym domku. Jack-Tam jest Zabójca. Konrad- To na tym drzewie. Jack weszedł na drzewo. Jack- JEST! Zac-CO? Jack- BANAN :D Dyfcia- A są ryby? Jack- Kosz. Zac-A Galaretka? Jack- Nie. jest Kanapka z drzemem, Kosz lososi 10 bananów, Kartka z napisem "Polecam blog Czajki" http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Czajka/Sekret_tajemniczej_jaskini " Jack- DO śmieci.-Wywalił Karteczke z tym napisem. Czkawka- Jest tu jakaś cywilizacja? Konrad- tak. Kilometr z tąd miasto. Zac-A może widziałeśstatek? Konrad- Z czarnymy żeglami? Zac- Tak konrad- Kto jest kapitanem tego statku? Jack- Ja. Sam Kapitan Jack Night! Dla przyjaciu Kapitan Jack Sparrow. Konrad- A taki z osobą która steruje statkiem z Dużym Kapeluszem? Jack- Gdzie ty to widzisz? Konrad- Ma sięmój chełm. Jack-Da się jakoś ,żebym ja zobaczył? Konrad- Nie. Jack- Opisz? Konrad- Ma... NIebieskie oczy. Duży Kapelusz. Jack- Ok.Mamy czym attakować? Czkawka- Jeżeli 7 bananów, miecz,DUŻA GALARETKA,Predaktor, 2 łososie Jack Sparrow i NocnaFuria to dużo to tak Jack- A oni co mają? Konrad-Widze tylko ją... zaraz,,, jest. 2 ludzików a obok tego jest statek ale pusty. Zac- Albo sąwśrodku Czarnej perły albo w środku tamtego statku. Jack- Sam się domyśliłeś czy ktości to powiedział? Predaktor- Mamy raczej duże szanse. Mógłbym ten statek rozwalić 1 rakietką w 2 sekundy. Jack- nie nie nie... żadnego rozwalania. Może zaatakujemy go? Czkawka- Chy.. Jack- Ok. Zac i Czkawka attakują od lewej. Od prawej Predaktor i Dyfcia. A ja ide do kajuty. Czkawka- Po co? Jack- Zostawiłem tam ważną rzecz. Konrad- Spoko... która to Dyfcia? Jack- ona.- Wskazałna Dyfcie. Konrad-Ok. Umiesz latać? Dyfcia zmieniła się w Nocną Furie. Dyfcia- Tak. Jack- JUŻ. Pobiegli. Czkawka- A ty? Jack- Musze zostać na chwile. Bo tak... to może nie wyjść. Czkawka- Dobra.- Wskoczył na Zac'a. Boom Jack Dostał w głowę. Roździał 3 Ucieczka Jack obudził się w małej celi. Jack- CO się dzieje. Typ-Nic... jesteś w celi a ja to Łukasz. Jack- Za co się dziesz? i co się ze mną stało?-leżałem na leci w więzieniu Łukasz-2 Strażnicy cięprzywieźli nieżywego. Dostałeś kokosem w głowe. Jack- Skąd o tym wież? Łukasz- bo masz na głowie jeszcze mleko kokosowe. Jack- Trzeba się wydostać. Nagle przyszedł jakisz łucznyk. Jack-Za co tu jestem? Łucznik-Za Piractwo. Jack-a ty to kto? Łucznik-Miron Mej Królwewsiekj mości. Mam was Pilnować. Jack-A gdzie można wiedzieć kiedy jemy?i dacie rum? Miron-Jedzenie wieczorem a rumu NIE BĘDZIE. Nagle dało się usłyszeć krzyki. Miron wybiegł. Ktoś z celi obok (nie od Łukasz'a)-Widze ,że amator rumu. Jack- A ty kto? Ktoś z celi obok-Nikt ważny. Jack- Kto? A może ty wież? Łukasz- nie... nie odzywa się a jest dużej odemnie. Jack- ułłu.. Coś mi się zdaje ,że zakochana. KZCO-co cię to obchodzi? Jack- Dużo. Łukasz- Jack. Jack- Co? Usłyszałem skrobanie. Jack-CO TO? KZCO- Spadasz poziom niżej. Jack- A niżej? KZCO-Impreza z RUmem. Jack- OOoOOoooOO :D - zaczoł skakać w miejscu gdzie sięzaczynało rozsypywać. KZCO- Jestem Kataniss... Jack- Ok. - skakał dalej. Nagle BOOOOOM. wywaliło ściane w więzieniu... CAŁĄ. Łukasz- łał. Moża było zobaczyć ,że jesteśmy na wielkiej górze a niżej miasto... Nagle zobaczył czarny statek. Łukasz- Piraci! Kataniss-czarna perła-wyszeptałą. Jack- Witam na mojm statku. ale jeszcze do niego daleko... BOOM. Leci 2 pocisk. Jack- CO ONI MYŚLĄ?! Łukasz- A to napewno oni? Pocisk spadł niżej. Katanis-nie wiele brakowało... nagle lece zaczynały się obsówać... Łukasz- to też ich pomysł? Jack- no jasne! Znyszczymy pół miasta uciekając nikt nas nie dogoni. Kataniss-A to napewno bezpieczne? Jack- nie i właśnie dlatego tak sięucieka. Kataniss- NIe ide nigdzie bez Mirona! Jack- A to on... ok.. sorry z tąd nie uciekniamy. Miron- NIe musicie. Nagle wskoczył miron i sięzłapał krat. Kataniss- MIRON. Miron- Witam. Więzieniesięzaczynało zapadać i zaczeło się turlać po budynkach) Miron wskoczył do więzienia. Jack- Ty to miron? Chyba cięznam? Miron- Jestem Miron. Twej królewskiej mości. Łukasz- ZGINIEMY!!!! Jack- Zakmni jape. Przeżyjemy! Łukasz- Jak? PRzecież to siębędzie obracało aż się rozwal icałkiem. Kataniss- A może wyskoczymy? Jack- ok. JUŻ- WYskoczył. A za nim reszta. Jack- Lece bo chce... lece bo życie jest Good... Miron- Łapcie sięmnie.- Wyją łuk i strzelił w jakiś budynek. złapali sięjego. Miron- DO Portu!- coś nacisnoł w swojim łuku i lecieliśmy w strne strzały. Jack- A jak się zatrzymuje? Miron- Zatrzymuje powiadasz? Walneliśmy w budynek. Kataniss-Ał. Jack-Masz jeszcze jakiś pomysł...? Miron-Ni... Zsuneli się. Miron- eeeee. Strażnik- W imie Mej królewskiej mości aresztuje was! Jack wstał. Jack- Właśnie straciłem 5 minut ze swojego życia... Ucieczka,Walnięcie w ściane i to. Łukasz- CHyba ,że mój teleport czasowy zacznie działać. Jack- Jesteś mechanikiem? Łukasz- tak... właśnie Miron ma mój nowy łuk. Strażnik- Wstawać! Kataniss- A bo co? Strażnik wystrzelił kule. Nagle BOOM kula i strażnik został rozerwany przez mąstrum pod ziemią. Potwór- WItam. JEstem Rory1345. Łukasz- Wskakujcie! Weszli wszyscyna Rory1345. Rory1345-Gdzie lecimy? Jack- LECIMY!? Łukasz-Na tamten statek. TY LĄDUJESZ W WODZIE.- Założył google. Kataniss- Inpossible. Łukasz- to jest inpossible? Chodźcie do głowy. Weszli uchem. Łukaszcoś pozmieniał i BOOM. Lecimy na Czarną perłę. Miron- A masz jakiś nowy łuk? Łukasz-Nie ale jestem w czasie budowy łuku co ma strzały które wybuchają co zetknięciu się z ziemią. A i już jesteśmy. Kataniss- Ale 5s. temu zaczeliśmy lot! Wypadliśmy na Statek. Czkawka- Jack. Jack- Witam. Statek gotowy do przygody? Czkawka- A gdzie lecimy?-Spojrzałem na kompas. pokazywał północ. Jack- Na północ. Roździał 4 Story- Adventure of steve. cz II Płyneliśmy już długo. Nagle zobaczyliśmy wyspe. Czkawka- CO to za wyspa? Jack-Czarna brodego. Czkawka-Mamy jakiś plan? Jack- NIe. Po co komu Plan? Lepiej Improwizpwać. Czkawka- Ja tam wole planować. Jack wyszedł na Bandere. I krzyczał. Jack- WSTAWAĆ. Wszyscy wstali i wyszli po 5 minutach ;/ Jack- SZYBCIEJ SZYBCIEJ!!! MAM PLAN. Czkawka- A podobno Improwizujesz. Jack- Ale planuje czasami! Ja Czkawka Zac kataniss i Miron idziemy na ląd. A reszta... zastaje na statku i ma wolne. Zac- CO on tam szepcze? Czkawka- CHyba oc o planowaniu. Kataniss- JACK. NIE SŁYSZYMY CIĘ!!! Jack- CO? Miron - NIE SŁYCHAĆ CIĘ!!!! Jack- MOże trzeba zejść? ok...- Zeskoczył z bander na ster. Czkawka-No? Jack-...Ja Czkawka Zac kataniss i Miron idziemy na ląd. A reszta... zastaje na statku i ma wolne. Czkawka- czemu-ja? Miron-A ja od kiedy jestem na tym statku? Jack- Od dziś. Zac-Ale do tego trzeba ślubowania. Jack- Uwaga ta tata.... Miron i kataniss wita...na statku Czarna.... Przysięgacie?... Miron- Przysięgam. Jack-ALe ja nie skączyłem mówić. Miron-aha... Jack- przysięgacie chwałe i ucieczke jak zło będzie i nadodatego ....jak to sięzwało...? Kataniss- Chwała? Jack- A,... ,ze nie ędziecie pouczać kapitana czyli Mnie. I ,zę będziecie czcili kodeks Pirata. Miron-Już? Kataniss-Przysięgam. Łukasz-Przysięgam.. Miron-Przysięgam. Jack- ok ok. JAZDA!!!! WYpłyneli 2 łodziami. W jednej był Jack i czkawka w drógiej Zac Kataniss i Miron. Jack- Cisza.. Czkawka- Chcesz żeby było głośno? Jack- Nie Zaczoł lać MOCNY DESZCZ. Czkawka- Idealna pogoda. Zac-Wracamy? Jack-Ciekawe jak głośno krzyczałeś ,żeby to powiedzieć. Zac- ... Jack- NIE Czkawka-Patrzyć! ta wyspa z tąd wygląda jak ta na której mieszkałem. Jack- A zwała sięwyspa..? Czkawka_ Berk. Jack- I co? Czkawka- nic ciekawego. Wyrabialiśmy miecze, Bylismy wikingami. I tresowaliśmy smoki. Jack- Smoki... Ah.. gdyby ktośje rozumiał co mówią. Czkawka- Nie bojisz się? Każdy kto nie widziałsmoka i zobaczył do uciekał. Jack- Za tobą jest Czarny smok. Duży i z czerwonym ogonem. ma też siodło. Czkawka- SZCZERBATEK?-Odwrócił się. Szczerbatek go polizał. Jack- TO I De olo. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka. Czkawka_ Kapitan wybaczy ale chcem polatać. 15 lat nie latałem. Jack- OK ale spadni. Miron- Co się tam dzieje? Kataniss- nie wiem. Zac- Patrzyć. Albo Czkafffka lata albo mam kaca. Kataniss- Masz kaca. Miron- Kac. Kataniss-Zdecydowanie Jack podpłyną. Jack- Plyniemy wyścigiem do tych wysp. START. Wyyścig wygrał Jack. z 5 minutową przewagą. Gdy przegrani dopłyneli była już 8:00. Jack- Co tak wolno? Miron- Szybciej się nie dało. Jack- 1vs3? Miron- my mielismy jedno wiosło. ty 2 Jack wyszedł z łodzi. Jack- aha. Zac-A gdzie czkawka? Jack- Poleciał. A teraz idziemy tą wyspe spenetrować. Jak ona sięnazywała?... Berk! Kataniss- BERK. Jack- Berk. Zac- Ja zaczekam i popilnuje łodzi. Jack wyją sztylet. Jack- OK. Jack Miron I Katanis szli przez wielką trawe. A Jack szedłpierwszy i ją cią kosiarką. Miron- Skąd wziołeź kosiarkę? Jack- To ściśle tajne. Kataniss- Tak... Jack- Co tak 'ujesz? Nagle dało się zobaczyć dom. Jack- WTF? Nagle nad głowami nam coś przeleciało. Kataniss- Co to? Jack- NIe wiem. Może być drapieżny smok, ptak,potwór. Kataniss- Smoki nie istnieją. A i tak umiesz pocieszyć. Jack- Dzięki. INFORMACJA Jak pisze taknp. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA To znaczy ,że krzyk ogulny KONIEC INFORMACJI WAAAAAAAA. Miron- Co to? Czkawka- Chodźcie! Jack- Gdzie ty? Kataniss- On lata na czernym cosiu. Czkawka- To smok, Szczerbatek. Kataniss zemdlaa. Jack- Poznałą goszką prawdę. :D Miron- Co jej się stało? Czkawka- Szczerbatek... ląduj. Kilka godzin puźniej. (na berk wcześnie zapada zmrok). Byliśmy na ognisku. Trzeba było przywitać nas :D Główną osobą był Czkawka. Jako wódz Berk. W twierdzy. Jack- No to świętować trzeba.- wzioł butelke rumu i pił. Kataniss- ee łoo.. Miron- Obudziła się! Jack Zac Miron i Czkawka podeszli do niej. Kataniss- Co się stało? Miron- Zemdlałaś bo zobaczyłaś smoka. Kataniss- Smoka? Przecież każdy wie ,że one istnieją. jack- wut? Zac- Ale zemdlałaś bo zobaczyłaś go. Kataniss- Nic nie rozumiem.Byłam w lesie, szłam i zemdlałam.duzy las. jack- Sen. Kataniss- Nie.- Wyjeła z rękawa patyk. Pociągneła z jednej strony. wyjeła z tego samego rękawa strzałę i wystrzeliła z tego "paatyka" Jack- aaa.. Zac- a. Strzała trafiła w jabko i korek od rumu. rum poleciał. Kataniss- Sen? Zac- Sen. Czuu... Czkawka- Ktoś wyszedł. Albo wszedł. Jack- Miron. czuu.. Czkawka- Ktoś weszedł... chyba... Głos- Co się tu wyrabia. jack- Jako osoba jedna z zgromadzonych odpowiadam ,że impreza. Głos przebił się przez tłum. Głos- Kto ty? Jack- A Jack Night. Czkawka-e... Astrid... Astrid- CZKAWKA. wycięty ze względu takiego ,że nie umiem pisać takich momętów kilka minut potem. Jack- Jaki dziś dzień jest? Astrid 31.12.144 Czkawka- Środa. Jack- Czyli sylwester! Wiking-że co? jack- Impreza? Czkawka wyją petarde i odpalił. Petarda leciała i trafiła w jeden z obrazów wikingów (gdzie był Czkawka I Stoick) Obraz się potoczył i trafił w nogę od stołu. Stoł się obsynoł. Jack uśmiechnoł się. Piwo ze stołu się wylało. Jeden kubek się potoczył się i walną w noge Jack'a. Pistolet wystrzelił i trafiło w pochodnie która spadła i podpaliła stół. A piwo było jak podpałka. BOOM. Nie ma połowy twierdzy :D Astrid- A... - otworzyła buzie (żeby nie mówić jape. a nieh to,... powiedziałem :( ) Astrid- W tamtym roku ją remątowaliśmy. Jack- Jak chcecie możemy ją doszczętna zniszczyć. Astrid- Jak byś Czkawka nie wiedziałjestem teraz przywudczynią wyspy. bo ty sobie poszłeś! Jak ja mam teraz ich bronić?! Czkawka- Wcale nie poszłem! Astrid- A co się stało? Czkawka- Klif się osunoł. Astrid- Akurat. A kto cię "uratował" bo szczerbatek nie. Może Ten Pijany Jack. Jack- Zgadłaś w 50%. uratowałem go ale nie jestem pijany. Astrid- ta... Jack- Wypiłem tylko 5 butelek. Astrid zrobiła minę poker face Jack- Dziennie pije z 10? Astrid- To pytanie czy orzeczenie. Czkawka- Podmiot ;) Astrid- Skoro już wysadziliście twierdze. To macie jakiś pomysłco robić? Kataniss- Hmm... opowiadamy "straszne" Historie? Mieczyk- ja znam najstraszniejszą. Czkawka- Witać. Szpatka- A ten to kto? Mieczyk- nowy. Szpatka- Przypomina mi Czkawkę. Nie to nie on! Mieczyk- A więc... szedł sobie kiedyś dziad co nazywał się... Szpatka- Mieczyk i go potwór zjadł. Bliźniaki zaczeli się bić.. Jack- A więc... Pewnego Mroźnego wieczoru.... Roździał 5 Story- Adventure of Steve cz.II *Historia (Perspektywa narratora) *drastyczne!! +16 Była zima. Mroźna zima Najmroźniejsza Zima na całej wyspę... tak.. na małej wyspece zwnaej. кость co po naszemu znaczy Kość. Była to wyspa z której nikt jeszcze nie wyszedł żywy. Ale pewnego dna pewien chłopiec chciał to podważyć. Nazywał się Steve. Zresztą. Chodził do 5 klasy. był baardzo nie lubiany. Pewnego dnia z tatą wybrał się na ryby ale rospętała się straszliwa burza. rzucało wszystkim i wszystkimi. statek zatoną. przetrwało 2 ludzi. Steve i jeden nieżywy człowiek. Tata jego.Gdy się Steve obudził zobaczył światło. i... Pazur. wielkości sztyletu a ostry ,że jak się patrzy na niego to boli! i.. swojego tate.. całego w krwi i bez głowy! Nadodateg bez ubrania. Chłopak siedział i czekał na śmierć czekał. 2 dni. Z tego ,że był to bardzo głodny. Zaczoł zjadać swojego tate. Pił wode. Jak się poszczęściło znałazł zdechłą i brudną małą rybe. mniejszą niż najmniejszy palec!Wkońcu zjadłcałego tate i zaczą obgryzać kości. z tego ,że upłynąmiesiąc od rozbicia i był wieczór poszedł spać. Gdy się obudził zobaczył... brak kości. nie było szkieletu taty! Ze strachu pobiegł w głąb lasu. Oczywyście wzią ząb który znałazł ,żeby miałmaczete ;) Gdy szedł. Biegał po lesie cały dzień. gdy zapadł zmrok zobaczył w jakiejś jaskini światło. weszedł tam. zobaczył miękie posłanie. i dużo mięsa i wodny. wypiłzjadł i położył się. nagle rano usłyszał huk gdy się obudził... patzy na wejśćie... NI MA. Zasypane kamieniami. usłyszał jeszcze jeden głos... ale to było bardziej cośtakiego jakby gwizdać w trawe. Obrócił się i zobaczył potwora... Był fioletowy.Miał wielkie zęby i pazury! wskoczył pod ziemie i podkopał się pod niego. Wyskoczył Steva podrzuciło 5 metrów w góre. I go zjadło. Gdy leciałw dół zobaczył brak w zębach. Brakowało 1 zęba... a zamiast niego byłszkielet... jego taty. *Koniec perspektywy Narratora Jack- Boo! Szpatka- AAAAAAAAAAA-uciekła Mieczyk- UUUUUUUUU- uciekł Mieczyk uciekając walną o czkawke. Akórat robił 2 petarde. Petarda wystrzeliła. LECIAŁA. Jack- Ile dałaś tam prochu strzelniczego? Czkawka-10 gramów. reszta wypełniona rumem. BOOM Nie ma drógiej połowy twierdzy (już wogule jej nie ma) Astrid zrobiła Facepalm'a. Roździał 6 KONKURS. Jack- Rum wybuchł.... ODSUNĄĆ SIĘ BO KTOŚ OBERWIE DESKĄ. Sączysmark-CO? BOOM. Sączysmark padł. Zaczeła się wojna na deski. Śledzikowi wypadł ząb. Nagle obsuneły się deski z góry i Jack Śledź i Czkawka oberwali w głowe i zostali przygnieceni deskami i kamieniem. Gdy sięobudzili zobaczyli szybkiego szpica. Wyglądał jak zombie. Śledzik- TO Szybkie Zombie! thumb|218pxCzkawka- Brawo połączyłeś 2 słowa. Śledzik- Nie To Szybkie Zombie. Inaczej Szybkie szpice ale Zamiast paraliżować zamieniają innych w zombie. Jack- Smo... Śledzik- Smoki też. Jack wyszedłz tych belek co go przygniotły. Jeden Szpic podeszedł do niego. Jack- Rum? Szpic Nagle padł. Jack- I brawo. Więcej dla mnie. Nagle podbiegło więcej Szpicó i zaczeło gonić Jack'a. Czkawka i śledzik pobiegli z nim. Nagle dobiegli do skały. Jack- I tak kończe żywot. Szpice obiegły ich. Nagle plazma wybuchłą i wyrzuciła szpice. Nagle dało sięzobaczyć Szczerbatka a na nim Ghoti i Sztukamięs. Śledź- SZTUKAMIĘS. Czkawka- Jack i Śledzik lecą sztukamięs a ja i ghoti szczerbolem gdy dolecieli do domku ghoti. Jack- To tyle? Ghoti coś nabazgrała na piasku. Jack- Idziemy po ryby? Czkawka- całkiem nieźle tłuaczysz ale tu pisze. Idziemy po docierz. Ghoti. Pisze się Odciecz. Ghoti się poprawiła. Śledzik- A gdzie ona jest? Ghoti coś na pisała. Jack- Szybkie Zombi. nie... źle przeczytałem.. Czkawka- Dobrze, ale jak ich "naprawimy" ? Ghoti coś nabazgrała. Czkawka- Nie doceniacie mnie? Ghoti pociągneła za grabie. Obraz spadł. Można było zobaczyć Mioteacze plazmy,Bazooki miotecz Ognia 2.31v, Paralizatory piły mechaniczne Ject Packi i jakieś mikstury. Śledzik- Co tam jest? Ghoti- &@(!$^!(*^%(!^%(((&#$!% Jack- Potionek na powrót do zdrowia. Czkawka- GOOD, Nagle wleciał Szybki Zombiegł i zparaliżował Ghoti Czkawke i śledzika. Czkawka- NIEeeeeeeeeae.. WRYYYY Jack- aa.. - Kopną z pół obroty Ghoti Czkawke i Śledzika i spadli. Jack- Oni mają skrzydła... Jack wzioł Ject pack założył na plecy. paralizatory do rękawa. Wylał z ject packa Nitro i wlał mikstury :) Miotacz ognia na lewąręke a miotacz plazmy na prawą. Jack- Full Jack Nacisną START na ject pack i wyleciał. Szpice go zobaczyły i pofruneły za nim. Leciało 10000000000 szpiców a Jack pierwszy.Czas włączyć Nitro. Włączył. Ale zamiast fuknąć w Szpice odtrudką Jack dostał mega kopa. BOOOM 100000000000000000000000000000000000km/h Nagle zobaczył przed sobą szpica. Jack- w 2 sekundy dookoła świata -.- TERAZ Z MIOTACZA. Wystrzelił ogniem w szpice. Szpice spadły do wody. Teraz Jack Wystrzeliłz Paralizatora ale... WYSTRZELIŁA PETARDA. petarda wleciała przez Szpice i wybuchła reszta szpiców wleciała do wody. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Jack- CO TO? WRYYYYYYYYY" BOOM. Woda się zrobiła Zielona. A potem zmieniłą w rum. Jack- RUM... tru tru tru (odgłos Ject Packa któremu siękończy paliwo) Jack- Najlepszy momęt w mojim życiu. Jack spadł do wody. Jack- to nie RUM! Nagle zobaczył Szybkie Z. Jack- JEDŹCIE LEKARSTWO. Jack Wlał kropelke lekarstwa do morza i dolał nitro. BOOOOOOM. Jack- co to? MieszkaniecBerk1- Co się stało? Czkawka- chyba się naprawiliśmy. Ghoti- Nie umiem pływać!!! Czkawka- TY GADASZ. Ghoti się utopiła. Astrid- Jutro pogrzeb. 5 dni puźniej. Berk prawie cało latało na smokach. Czkawka podeszedł do jacka i Kataniss któży nie mieli smoka. Czkawka- chcielibyście mieć smoka? Jack- no... Czkawka- ok a kiedy odpływamy z Berk...? Jack akórat pił rum i wyplół. Jack- CO Z CZARNĄPERŁA? *perspektywa Osób na Czarnej perle. Głos- SZYBKO. Rekfirujemy statek. Łukasz- Po co wam statek? Głos- Zastawimy płapke. muhahhahah HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHH AHHAHAHAHAHAH *Perspektywa Zac'a Zac-A co ja mam robić w tym dole? *Koniec C: Myślicie ,że to koniec przygód jacka Night'a? Koniec Czarnej peły i Zac'a? NIE. Trailer Gdy Głowa Jacka wzrasa o... DUŻO. Chętnych jest więcej. Clary nosi nazwe Nocnej Łowczyni i podejmuje się tego wyzwania. Jack ma większe problemy niż kiedy kolwiek bo POTWÓR przychodzi na świat. Czy Zac'owi uda się wyjść z rowu? Jack Pokona Clary Znów nasta wojna na świecie? I najwazniejsze. PRZEŻYJE? Tego dowiedzie cię w kinach od 1stycznia 22. Jack- Dziś jest ...23 NIE ZDĄŻE. Dramatyczne boom Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach